Wrath
by Rubinblau
Summary: Rage turns people into animals, hate turns them into monsters. What she felt that day was wrath like she had never felt it before.


**Disclaimer and Clarification**

I do not own To aru Majutsu no Index, To aru Kagaku no Railgun, any of its characters and I never will.  
This is purely the work of fiction, and any similarities with real persons, alive or dead, are coincidental.

This is my first fanfiction, and I'd greatly appreciate it if you point out mistakes that I made,  
regarding grammar, spelling and misinformation about the Raildex-universe.  
For the timeline: The Sisters Arc took place in 2021, so this happens a few months after it.  
I hope you'll enjoy reading. :)

**Update:**

Sorry, but I don't think that I'm going to update this fanfiction anymore.  
I recently lack the motivation to write, especially something as big as how I planned Wrath to be.  
Also, my interest in the entire To Aru fandom has shrunken.

**10th of February, 2022 - 14:10  
**

The white room was empty, vacant of any furniture except a single white chair. On the chair a girl was sitting, her face and body both young and fragile, hiding any sign of the immense power she held. On top of her shoulders two lightly quivering hands were resting, and the face of the kneeling person was only a few centimeters away from hers.

She usually would never have allowed such physical closeness with a person she knew this little about, nor would she have stared at that person with empty eyes, not moving the slightest. But her current state of mind was different from what she was used to, it felt empty and odd. It was as if her consciousness had stepped into a new territory, much colder and unwelcoming than the cozy home that it had left for the first time after more than fifteen years.

"Listen, child." The older person said apprehensively, gripping the shoulders of the girl a little tighter.

"I know what you've done, and I know how you feel because of it. You've lost control, control over your own body and mind. The destruction caused by your loss of control is tremendous, but it wasn't your fault. You haven't done anything wrong - you just did what he made you do, and there was nothing that you could do.  
Nobody can blame you for what you've felt back then, nor could they blame you for what you're feeling now. The person to blame is him, and nobody else. Always remember that, okay?"

The girl just nodded, grabbing the hands of the other person with her own and moving them away before leaving the room without another word.

x-X-x-X-x

**29th of January, 2022 - 19:57  
**

The rain was pattering against the windows in the Tokiwadai dorm rooms, including room 208 in which Misaka Mikoto and Shirai Kuroko resided in.  
The former one was sitting on a chair, positioned in front of a table directly below the window. Her eyes were set on the sky, covered by countless black clouds so bulky and plentiful that they didn't appear as single clouds, but instead as an impenetrable wall of darkness, casting bleakness and soddenness down on the ground and the people who walked it.  
She watched the occasional flashes of light bickering through the darkness, some of them hitting the ground and others simply dancing across the clouds, giving only a short glimmer of light and - unlike those that hit the ground - not even a clap of thunder to accompany them.

Some might have enjoyed the sight, the calming sound of the rain and the comfort that the warmth of their house brought them. Misaka however did not. She hated thunderstorms. As a small child, she was terribly scared of them and needed her mother to comfort her. When she first entered the city and acquired her powers she had grown even more scared of them, afraid that her own electricity might attract a lightning flash that would kill her. And now, as a level five that could outshine the thunderstorm in terms of power she was able to feel it. To feel every single lightning flash that hit the ground and to feel every bit of electricity that danced across the clouds.

If one were to compare her sixth sense for electricity to the sense of hearing, a cellphone, an electric outlet or other everyday electronic devices would create a low humming sound, so low that - when not paying attention to it - one wouldn't even be able to hear it. Power lines create a buzzing, loud enough to be heard when you're close to them but not very annoying. Thunderstorms were a different league though. They sounded like power drills, or jack hammers only a few meters away. Loud, annoying and making sleeping or relaxing impossible.

"I hate it." Misaka mumbled in a low voice.  
"I hate it so much."

Her roommate Shirai Kuroko, who was standing right behind Misaka, was massaging two spots below each shoulder blade with her thumbs, a light smile on her face.

"I know, I know." She said with a soothing voice, trying to calm her onee-sama down as much as possible so that she wouldn't electrify her out of anger.  
She was enjoying the massage a great deal, since it was uncommon that her onee-sama would alow such actions, even though they had been growing closer the last few months, and - even though Misaka would never openly admit it - had become something more than just friends. Calling them lovers would be an overstatement though, since Misaka was still unsure about her feelings.

"Each time one of those flashes hits the ground, it shakes through my spine." Misaka let out a deep sigh and leaned backwards a bit, fully closing her eyes and focusing on the movements of Kurokos fingers.  
"And even if I try to 'switch off' my sense for electricity, I still feel enough of it to keep me from sleeping."

"You were able to sleep during thunderstorms perfectly fine a few months ago though." Kuroko said, a little confused.  
"So why aren't you now?"

Kuroko had always been rather interested in the powers of her roommate, since they were vastly different from her own. She had always wondered how it must feel to be able to sense electricity, how it must feel to have complete control over it and create it out of nothing at all. It had always fascinated her a little, even though the same powers caused her a lot of Judgement-work.

"If I knew that I would have already solved the problem." Misaka huffed, a tiny spark escaping her head.  
"But I don't, and that's even worse than the problem itself."

"Maybe you've grown more sensitive to it as your powers have grown." Kuroko guessed, ignoring the spark.

"Of course I did, that's the problem!" Misaka groaned - she wasn't angry at Kuroko, she was angry at the world for annoying her with something like that.  
"I want to know why that's the case, and how I can completely turn off the input, or at least weaken it enough to be barely noticable."

Kuroko gently bit her lower lip, trying to think of a way to help her onee-sama. If it would be any other of her senses, be it the sense of touch, hearing, sight, smell or taste, she would have found a way to help her - but what was she supposed to do about something she wasn't able to feel herself?  
She looked up again, at the dark sky behind the window with the dancing lightning.

_What a miserable weather..._ She thought.


End file.
